Dark Eden Middle School
by SpitFlamez
Summary: Raz and Co. goes to School and meet Me and My Gang...
1. First Impressions....

Disclaimer:Yep,you guessed it,I own none of this...but someday I will,mwahahahahahah!  
  
  
  
Raziel(16),Turel(15),Dumah(15),Rahab(13),Zephon(11),and Melchiah(10) go to middle school!Where they meet up with me and my gang when I was 12,only the school's now modern!  
  
  
  
Kain,Raziel,Turel,Dumah,Rahab,Zephon,and Melchiah sat down on the bench,they waited and waited for the bus to arrive,Rahab's skin was already starting to peel....The bus finally drives up,and the doors open.  
  
  
  
Bus Driver:New brats?Oh well,just the the hell on!  
  
Raziel:Say that to my dad and get Reaved!  
  
Bus Driver:Whatever,just GET ON!!!!  
  
Turel:Fine,you -----!  
  
Bus Driver:get on or get ran over STUPID KIDS!!!!!  
  
Kids:FINE!!!!!!  
  
Raziel & Co. get on the bus and wave good-bye to Kain,who sighs a sigh of relief,and goes home.  
  
  
  
On the bus,Rahab and Zephon meet me and my friends....  
  
Matt:Hey,new kid with the wacked up skin!Sit here!  
  
Rahab:Okay,so what's your name?  
  
Matt:Matt,can't you read the little names in front of what we say,Rahab?  
  
Rahab:What little nam-,oh nevermind..So,what's this school like?  
  
Mike:Nuthing special,but your friends look kinda pale,whats with you all?  
  
Zephon:We're vampires,duh!  
  
Turel:Hey Rahab,who are you talking to?  
  
Rahab:Matt,he's my new friend.  
  
Melchiah walks over,and sits down with Raziel and Turel,Dumah and Zephon sit infront,and Rahab scoots next to Matt.  
  
Vamp's:Hi Matt.We're :  
  
Turel:Turel  
  
Zephon:Zephon  
  
Melchiah:Melchi-  
  
Matt:I know your friggen names,Melchiah,Raziel,Dumah,Zephon,whatever!  
  
Chuck:So,whassup Raziel?  
  
Raziel:Wha-whats up?Thats no way to treat a Dark God!  
  
Bus Driver:WE'RE HERE STUPID BRATS!SHUT UP AND GET OFF!!!!  
  
Matt,Raziel and Co. all walk up to thier school,Randy,the local 12-year- old ladie's man walks up.  
  
Randy slaps a girls behind,she giggles,then Raziel walks over.  
  
Raziel:How rude,how can you degrate yourselves like that!  
  
Randy:Man,would you shut up when Im working  
  
Raziel:Quiet you damned mongrel!  
  
Randy and Raziel start to fight,then Raziel impales Randy with his claws.  
  
Matt:Yyyyyyeeeessss!Randy's Dead!Woooohooooo!!!!!!  
  
Rahab:Whats with that dude?  
  
Mike:He's an ass,so thank the dark gods he's dead!  
  
Raziel and Vamps:Your welcome Mike  
  
Chris:That.....was freaky...  
  
Mike:Your telling me  
  
Chuck:Hey Mike,Chris,Demented Clown,whats up?  
  
Matt(Demented Clown),Mike,Chris:whats up Chuck?  
  
Justin:Hey Matt,the new kid killed Randy!Ms.Hirnikel's gonna get him!Randy was her favorite student!  
  
Ms.Hirnikel:Excuse me!how could you,have you no respect!this is an automatic expulsion,and your going to go to Juvenil Hall!  
  
Raziel:Shut up,-----!  
  
Ms.Hirnikel:EXCUSE ME!?!?!What did you call me!My husband's a cop,and he will tear you apart.  
  
Matt hands Raziel a bat,and Raziel wastes Ms.Hirnikel,everybody cheers and lifts Raziel into the air.They all chant "New Kid!",untill the cops come,Raziel and the Vamps all hide on the roof,along with Matt and Co.Matt gives everybody Slim Jim's,and they wait.Rahab,Turel,and Zephon play Uno with Matt,and Matt wins Turel's Clan.(That explains why Turel ain't in Soul Reaver)  
  
---------------------------  
  
So Much for a Warm Welcome,and don't worry,Raz doesn't kill,...very much in the next chapters... 


	2. 3 Minute Periods?Death in every class?Wh...

disclaimer:No,I dont own any of it...  
  
  
  
We last left off Raziel,Matt and Co. on top of the school house,waiting for the cops to leave....  
  
Matt:*Yawn*So,are they gone?  
  
Raziel:Yeah,so where do we go?  
  
Mike:We ain;t gonna be able to stay here,they'll be loking for us.  
  
Zephon:Huh?Whats loking mean?  
  
Mike:Damn You Typo-Zilla!  
  
Typo-Zilla:Mwahhahahahahah!  
  
Turel squashes Typo-Zilla,then Raziel takes Matt to Nosgoth.We're Ariel and Casper are engaged,and Kain has been killed by Eminem.  
  
Raziel:Maybe we should go back,and maybe brain-wash everybody.  
  
So they brain-washed everybody,and went to there first peroid....  
  
Mrs.Greif:We have 7 new students,guys?Want to tell them your names  
  
Raziel:Hi,Im Raziel,thats Turel,Dumah,Rahab,Zephon,and Melchaih.  
  
Melchiah:Hi,I'm Melchiah,you can call me Mel  
  
Rahab:No they can't!  
  
Mrs. Greif tell Stacie Bower,the most ugliest she-thing you have ever seen to show Raziel around,but Raziel kills and feeds on Stacie,afterwards they all get indegestion.Matt,Mike,and Chris show Raziel and Co. around.they show them all the classrooms,the who to stay clear away from.Of course two of them are dead,but thats another story...  
  
Matt:So,don't go near Mrs.Carrol,of Mr.Patterson,and stear clear of Brandon,Carolyn,and Steven,oh yeah,don't forget Kenny!  
  
Raziel:Ok,I got it..So,were can I get a girlfriend?  
  
Mike:Don't worry about that,im the master at getting girls,Ill show you around.  
  
Matt:If your the master,then how did you get dumped?  
  
Mike:I wasn't dumped,Kevin was remember?  
  
Matt:Oh yeah,(to Kevin)HAHA!  
  
Kevin:Shut up  
  
Matt kicks Kevin in the shins saying "Whos Yo Daddy?!?!?!" until he dies screaming like a girl.Melchiah plays marbles with a little girl at lunch,and everyone cept Raziel and Melchiah play Uno with Matt,Mike and Co. at our table...  
  
Brandon:Oh yeah!!Draw 37 Turel!  
  
Turel gets up and fires a telekinises ball,decapitating Brandon,nobody skips or makes Turel draw anything else until 4th peroid bell rung..  
  
------------------------  
  
Next Chapter:4-6 period,full of frogs,Harry Potter,rubber chickens,and cucumbers.... 


	3. Skool Dayz

Disclaimer(If you can decipher this,I'll give you a quarter):fnjdviuwdgivgewgvjsdgjvsdjkvbjksdvbjkd djfdjksfbjkdwbfdjk sdfndsjfdjskfnj dsjjdjkd idshjdshs sdfndsknfdkjfndkjsn JBJJJKHJHIOYIFYGOU!  
  
  
We last left off Raz,Matt and Co. on the school roof,now that the police are gone,what do they do?  
  
Raz:Are they gone?  
  
Matt:What,you didn't read the intro?  
  
Rahab:What intro?Guess us vampires can't see as much as Humans.  
  
Mike:Whatever,so lets get off the roof!  
  
Raziel,Matt and Co. all run down the stairs,only to get caught by Kevin,the most dorky person you have ever known!Kevin begins to write Raziel up,for not having a shirt,and for running.Matt gets wrote up for being late,that is,...until Raziel casted his practice stone glyph and knocked Kevin down the stairs and locked him in the girls bathroom.Raziel,Turel,and Dumah are all off to 9th grade 4th period,while Melchiah and Zephon go to 6th grade 4th period.Rahab,Matt,Mike and Co. all go to 7th.Matt introduces Rahab to Charlie,Charlie makes fun of Rahab,and Charlie ain't no more.Today,a test in fourth period!  
  
  
Rahab:So,can I borrow a pencil?  
  
Kelly:No  
  
Rahab:Please?  
  
Kelly:No!  
  
Rahab:GIVE ME A PENCIL OR BE FOREVER DAMNED TO HELL!!!!  
  
Kelly:*meep*Okay.  
  
Rahab is given a girly-ass pencil,and Rahab tries to eat Kelly,but her friends gang up on Rahab....  
  
Michelle:Hey!She gave you a pencil,now leave her alone!  
  
Carolyn:Yeah!  
  
Mrs.Eaton:Be nice kids,and Rahab.*hands him a detention slip*You have detention.  
  
Rahab doesnt want a detention,so he kills Mrs.Eaton,and sucks all her blood.Then he decapitates Carolyn,and ties up Michelle.So he has full access to Kelly,and he takes the pencil and shoves it up her.well,you can guess where,and then leaves her to die.Matt calls for all the vamp brothers,and they all suck the blood of most of the kids.In sixth period,it's even wierder....  
  
Mrs.Carroll:So,Zephon.Whats the square root of Alaska?  
  
Zephon:About the same size as the clothes you buy!  
  
Mrs.Carroll:EXCUSE ME??!???!?  
  
Zephon doesn't like to be yelled at,so Zephon throw's Mrs.Carroll's file cabnits until Mrs.Carroll gets squashed.A couple other kids die in the process,now it's seventh period,hehehehe.......  
  
  
Mr.Grogan:Okay class,time to watch the Sound of Music performed by the Tellitubbies!  
  
Tinkie Winkie:*Horribly Off-Key in a Sqeeky Actor VOice*ThE HiLls aRe AlIvE wItH ThE SoUnD oF MUUUZZAAAAALKKKKKK!!!!  
  
Raziel puts his foot through the TV,and throws it at Mr.Grogan,killing him and everybody in the room,then they went to Tech Ed...  
  
Mr.Patterson:MATT!!!Why doent you ever do homework??!??!?!  
  
Matt:Up Yers!!!  
  
Mr.Patterson:WHAAATTTTTT!?!?!?!?!?!  
  
Kids:*GASP!*  
  
Melchiah walks over to Mr.Patterson,shoves spikes in his ears and skins him.Everybody is free of the mean teachers,but the Princepal has called Kain,and then a bunch of Sarafan Warriors to kill the Vamps!Matt,Raziel,Kain and Co. all have to work together to kill the Sarafan dudes,alng with Malek!!!!!!!!  
  
------------------------------  
How will Kain and Matt get along?Will Raziel and Co. be able to evade and defeat Malek and the Sarafan?Find out later in the next chapter!!Please R&R or I wont continue! 


End file.
